stalkerfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Pripyat
Pripyat 'est la ville la plus proche de la centrale nucléaire de Tchernobyl en Ukraine, présente dans les jeux S.T.A.L.K.E.R. : Shadow of Chernobyl et S.T.A.L.K.E.R. : Call of Pripyat. Histoire Pripyat (ou ''Pripiat) est une ville qui était autrefois habitée par les ingénieurs travaillant à la centrale nucléaire de Tchernobyl. Elle fut évacuée après l'incident de 1986, laissant alors à sa place une cité fantôme. Lorsque la Zone apparut en 2006 après la seconde explosion, elle devint un lieu totalement inaccessible à cause du Lobotomisateur qui bloquait l'accès au centre de la Zone. Mais en 2011, le Monolithe profita de la destruction du Lobotomisateur pour pénétrer dans Pripyat et dans la centrale. En conséquence, la ville fantôme fut infestée autant par leurs membres fanatiques que par les mutants. Shadow of Chernobyl Contexte 'Pripyat '''est l'avant-dernier niveau du jeu, avant la centrale elle-même. La ville est presque entièrement tombée sous le contrôle du Monolithe, Charon dirigeant la défense depuis les quartiers généraux du Monolithe au centre de la ville. Le joueur est alors chargé de se joindre à une équipe de Solitaires experts en se frayant un chemin à travers les rues de Pripyat. Mais il est également possible de prendre le temps de l'explorer, et peut-être de rencontrer des experts du Devoir , de la Liberté ou des Spetsnaz et stalkers Militaires progressant de leur côté. Le Tatoué est le seul stalker connu à être parvenu à sortir de la ville à ce moment-là pour ensuite atteindre le centre de la Zone, tandis que pendant ce temps, tous les autres sont violemment repoussés hors de Pripyat par le Monolithe. Call of Pripyat Contexte Pripyat est la dernière zone accessible du jeu, mais aussi la plus petite des trois. Les parties de la ville accessibles par le joueur sont très différentes de celles de Shadow of Chernobyl. Contrairement aux deux précédentes zones, la population et les événements à l'intérieur de Pripyat sont relativement statiques - à part pour quelques événements scriptés, le Monolith et les Militaires n'interagiront que rarement avec le joueur, tandis que les autres factions se méfient encore de la ville et préfèrent l'éviter après la dernière émission survenue à la fin de Shadow of Chernobyl. D'autre part, le Monolith n'est plus aussi envahissant que dans les volets précédents, laissant la possibilité au joueur d'explorer une grande partie de la ville sans les affronter. Cependant, tous les espaces qu'ils ont quitté sont désormais infestés par de puissants mutants et des zombies tout aussi dangereux. De façon générale, Pripyat donne une impression beaucoup plus marquée de "ville fantôme" à proprement parler. Cette zone de jeu change radicalement en fonction des choix effectués par le joueur au cours de sa partie. Ainsi, ses actions passées détermineront lesquels et combien de Stalkers feront chemin vers la ville. Les Solitaires prendront en charge la laverie dans tous les cas, alors que le Devoir (si Zulu survit au voyage) et les Mercenaires (si Jackal survit au voyage) patrouilleront dans la ville, s'affrontant constamment entre eux et s'alliant parfois contre le Monolith pour prendre le contrôle de Pripyat. Le Monolith dispose d'un autre quartier général dans cet opus, basé d'abord au sommet du Labo X8 puis dans le Cinéma Prometheus. Lieux notables 'Laverie thumb|La laverie. L'avant-poste de l'armée dirigée par le Colonel Kovalsky. Située dans le sud de Pripyat, c'est un endroit sûr où il est possible de réparer son équipement, de se soigner, d'acheter des munitions ou de stocker du matériel. Presque toutes les missions de la zone sont reçues dans la laverie, et le guide Garry y réside indéfiniment. 'Complexe d'appartements' Un bloc de deux grands appartements équipés de cuisines et séparés par une place centrale. Le complexe est le point de rencontre entre Jackal et Serbin lors de la mission "One shot". 'Librairie' thumb|La librairie. Une petite librairie dans le côté sud-ouest de Pripyat. Elle est habitée par une escouade de combattants du Monolith, que le joueur doit supprimer dans la mission "Shattering the Monolith". Dans l'arrière-salle de la boutique se trouve une antenne du Monolith utilisée pour recevoir des messages de leurs dirigeants, la Conscience Commune, et plusieurs combattants l'entourant dans un état de transe. 'Hôpital' The Hospital is a large building with two wings separated by a courtyard. The mission Unidentified weapon in which the Gauss gun is acquired from a Monolit] squad takes place here, resulting in a shoot-out with the enemy over the central courtyard. Although it is a large building, very little of it is accessible to the player. The hospital is a fixed spawn for a Chimera, which will spawn either in the eastern building or in the courtyard. 'École' A large building located in the central part of the map. Before the final mission, it is possible to find there Zulu, being attacked by a large group of Snorks. If the player rescues him, he will reward him with his unique machine gun. During freeplay, zombified stalkers, Mercenaries and Loners are often found in the building. A gravitational anomaly is found in the ruined south-eastern part of the building. 'Centre de service Yubileiny' A large building containing the hidden entrance to Lab X-8. The player is sent here as part of a quest to find documents about the secrets experiments conducted in the Zone. The Center is a maze-like building with multiple staircases that must be used in order to get to the rooftop and find the elevator generator. An electrical anomaly is found on the roof. On the first trip to the center, large amounts of zombified stalkers and Monolith stalkers are found in the building. During freeplay, zombified stalkers, mercenaries, and occasionally Loners can be found patrolling the building. 'Vieux centre de service' Located in the northern part of the city, this building contains a valuable calibration kit, which is guarded by a Burer on the second floor. On a shelf next to the calibration kit,there is a large stash containing: 200 rounds of PKM ammo; 180 rounds of 5.45x39 AP ammo; an RPG round; two gauss batteries and a PMm. The building hosts an electrical anomaly, which is covered in later sections. 'Cinéma Prometheus' A ruined building located at the top part of the city. Three Monolithians are usually found here, although they will be often replaced by mercenaries, Loners, or even mutants. Nothing valuable can be found here, although the theater can be used as a shelter during emissions. 'River Port' The port is located in the north-eastern part of the map, on the opposite side of the square from the Prometheus cinema. There are a large number of Monolith troops and zombies here, including the dangerous Monolith Master, normally found praying in the tallest tower of the building. Taking his PDA reveals two stashes of gauss rifle batteries and army medkits in the area. One is in the tower on the north side of the port, and the other is on the the roof on the south side of the buildings. Anomalies 'Volcan' Situated in a basketball court on the west side of Pripyat, the volcano is a crater filled with various types of burner anomalies. There are tightly grouped clusters of static burners, and several moblie anomalies that shoot up and down, hence the name 'Volcano'. Oddly, there is no ambient heat inside the anomaly, meaning that one can advance slowly and carefully without receiving damage. Fire-based artifacts spawn here, and a flame can usually be found near the center of the crater. Mercenaries and zombies are often found around the area. 'École' The Anomaly at the school is a purely gravitational cluster in the ruined south-eastern side of the building, covering the second and third floors. There is a very tightly packed cluster of springboards, and a whirligig floating just above them. Throw a bolt into the whirligig, then toss one into the springboard cluster, and jump through to the other side. Care should be taken when visiting the area for the first time, as Zulu, assuming he survived the Pripyat Underground, will be fighting a large horde of dangerous snorks below the anomaly. Gravitational artifacts usually spawn on the third floor, and the rare Goldfish can often be found here. 'Vieux centre de service' The Old Service Center in northern Pripyat hosts a large field of electro anomalies, similar to the Iron Forest anomaly from Zaton. Most of the anomalies found in the building are located at the ground floor, although a small amount is found at the top floor, which could make the use of a Svarog detector rather confusing. Electric-based artifacts may spawn there, although they do not seem to respawn once collected. Unlike the Yubileiny Service Center rooftop, the anomaly is radioactive. The player can find by default a Shell in this anomaly. Notes *Some of the landmarks featured in Shadow of Chernobyl (including the Ferris Wheel and the Hotel) can be seen in the background of Call of Pripyat. *The layout of the city in Shadow of Chernobyl is most likely modeled after the City center district of the real Pripyat. Every landmark mentioned above has its real life counterpart there. *The layout of the city in Call of Pripyat is most likely modeled after the southeast portion of the real Pripyat called Microdistrict 1. Some of the Call of Pripyat landmarks, such as the middle school, the river port, the grocery store, the department store, the old service center and the bookstore are located here. Also there are two kindergartens in this district. Both the buildings has the same layout and most certainly serves as a real life counterparts of the Kindergarten. The Prometheus cinema has its real life counterpart in the City center district, the Yubileiny Service center in Microdistrict 3. Galerie Shadow of Chernobyl Pripyat_SoC.jpg|Centre-ville de Pripyat dans Shadow of Chernobyl SoC Pripyat 1.png SoC Pripyat 2.png SoC Pripyat 3.png SoC Pripyat 4.png SoC Pripyat 5.png SoC Pripyat 6.png SoC Pripyat 7.png SoC Pripyat 8.png SoC Pripyat 9.png SoC Pripyat 10.png SoC Pripyat 11.png SoC Pripyat 12.png SoC Pripyat 13.png SoC Pripyat 14.png SoC Pripyat 16.png SoC Pripyat 17.png SoC Pripyat 18.png SoC Pripyat 19.png SoC Pripyat 20.png SoC Pripyat 21.png Call of Pripyat Intro pripyat 5 1.png|Écran de chargement de Pripyat Intro pripyat 4 1.png|Écran de chargement de Pripyat - Kindergarten. Intro pripyat 3 1.png|Écran de chargement de Pripyat - Mutated vines on apartment building. Intro pripyat 2 1.png|Écran de chargement de Pripyat - Prometheus Movie Theater view. Intro pripyat 1 1.png|Écran de chargement de Pripyat - Hospital from afar Monolith sniper.jpg|Nord de Pripyat sous la vision d'un sniper du Monolithe 2013-12-17_00001.jpg|Pripyat vue de Yanov Operationsbereich in Pripyat.png|La zone jouable dans Call of Pripyat Autre 369978249 949a0a4158.jpg|Vue d'ensemble de Pripyat dans la réalité. uk:Прип'ять ru:Припять en:Pripyat pl:Prypeć Catégorie:Lieux de Shadow of Chernobyl Catégorie:Lieux de Call of Pripyat Catégorie:À traduire